1. Technical Field
The field of the disclosure relates to fiber optic terminals. The fiber optic terminals can include, but are not limited to local convergence points (LCPs) and fiber distribution terminals (FDTs).
2. Technical Background
To provide improved performance to subscribers, communication and data networks are increasingly employing optical fiber. The benefits of optical fiber are well known and include higher signal-to-noise ratios and increased bandwidth. To further improve performance, fiber optic networks are increasingly providing optical fiber connectivity all the way to end subscribers. These initiatives include various fiber-to-the-premises (FTTP), fiber-to-the-home (FTTH), and other fiber initiatives (generally described as FTTx). In this regard, FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary fiber optic network 10. The fiber optic network 10 provides optical signals from switching points 12 over a distribution network 13 comprised of fiber optic feeder cables 14. The optical signals may be carried over the fiber optic feeder cables 14 to local convergence points (LCPs) 16. The LCPs 16 act as consolidation points for splicing, making cross-connections and interconnections, as well as providing locations for couplers and splitters. Fiber optic cables 18, such as distribution cables, exit the LCPs 16 to carry optical signals between the fiber optic network 10 and a subscriber's premises 20. Typical subscriber premises 20 include single-dwelling units (SDU), multi-dwelling units (MDU), businesses, and/or other facilities or buildings.
Because LCPs 16 are typically configured to service multiple premises 20, the fiber optic cables 18 leaving the LCPs 16 are typically run to one or more intermediate fiber distribution terminals (FDTs) 22. FDTs 22 facilitate FTTx applications by providing network access points to the fiber optic network 10 to groupings of subscribers' premises 20. Optical interconnections to the subscribers' premises 20 are typically provided via indoor/outdoor drop cables 24 that are optically interconnected with the fiber optic cables 18 within the FDTs 22. The FDTs 22 also provide a consolidated location for technicians or other installation personnel to make and protect splices between the drop cables 24 and the fiber optic cables 18 as opposed to making splices in sporadic locations.
In either case of LCPs or FDTs, size of the terminal can be a factor. Size is particularly a factor for MDU applications, where available real estate for locating LCPs and/or FDTs may be limited. LCPs and FDTs must be sized to handle the number of subscribers to be serviced. This presents particular challenges for providing high-density LCPs and FDTs that have enough internal space available to include necessary optical interconnection components. For example, if an LCP provides three (3) 1×32 splitters for handling up to ninety-six (96) subscribers, space must be provided in the LCP for three (3) network-side ports, three (3) splitters, fusion or mechanical splices, and ninety-six (96) subscriber-side connections/connectors, as well as any other components required. Similarly, if an FDT is configured to provide access to forty-eight (48) subscribers, space must be provided in the FDT for forty-eight (48) subscriber-side connections/connectors, as well as any other components required. Further, routing guides must also be provided for routing network-side and subscriber-side fibers without damaging the optical fibers.
Even after optical connections are made, the LCPs and FDTs should be flexible enough to allow for removing and adding new subscribers. When adding new subscribers, additional subscriber-side connections may need to be established within an LCP and/or FDT. This can be particularly challenging in high density LCPs and FDTs, because adding new connections may special handling that can risk damaging fibers for established connections or require reconfiguring established connections to access new connections thereby disrupting service to established connections. This is because new connections and related areas may be difficult to access with existing high density optical connections established in a terminal.